


All Are Welcome

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Older lesbians, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: Trouble in the Stevens household leads Olly to Maggie and Jocelyn for an afternoon.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe, Maggie Radcliffe & Olly Stevens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	All Are Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago as an apology to a friend because I put depressing thoughts on their mind. And since they adore the relationship between Maggie and Olly and her being more than just a boss to him, this happened.

Due to construction, the Broadchurch Echo is closed for a couple of days and everyone has to work from home. Important matters have to be discussed via phone or email. But little did Maggie know that the incoming phone call would turn into more than just work affairs.

“Hey, Maggie, it's Olly...”

“Yeah, I know. I read your name on the display. Anything you need to discuss for the paper, petal?”

“I… Well, kind of? I- listen..”

He is cut off by a high voice yelling in the background.

“Is that your mother? What's going on?”

“They're here again.” Olly sighs.

“Again? I thought her gambling days are over and she got herself under control.”

“Everyone thought that. I did, too. Turns out she's still managed to play in secret and once again didn't pay some bills. I'm really so fed up and over this shit.”

“I bet you are, petal. I can't believe it.”

“Maggie, why I called you, though...”

“Yes?”

“I can't work here. I get nothing done. Could I… maybe come over for a while? It would also be great to work with you in person again for once. It's okay if you say no, though.”

“No, you know what, I actually think that's a good idea. Jocelyn won't mind.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Just come over. I'm waiting for you.”

And with that she hangs up the phone. Olly stares at the lit display and sighs relieved while his mother is shouting in another room, hoping she can convince the bailiff to leave her stuff alone. As always, it won't work. Olly stows his laptop away in his bag, throws on a coat and runs down the stairs. He strides right past Lucy to the front door. But she doesn't even glance at him in her craze. Outside, he takes his old bike out of the stand and leaps onto hit, hitting the pedals hard to get away as fast as possible. Only during the last metres up the cliff path he slows down and pants when he finally reaches the gate to Maggie's and Jocelyn's house. He secures his bike to the fence and makes his way up to the house. Looking in through the windows, he sees Maggie sitting at a table clattered with sheets of paper and Jocelyn placing a cup next to her, then resting her hand on her back. Maggie turns and touches Jocelyn's arm, then stands up and cups her face. And then kisses her. Long. Olly blushes unconsciously and turns his eyes away. They may look cute together but they don't know he's watching so it's a bit odd. With his eyes directed towards the ground, he knocks on the glass. A few seconds later, the window opens.

“There you are! Come on in.” Maggie smiles brightly at him and waves him inside.

Olly steps in and is being pulled into a welcome hug.

“Thanks for letting me come over, Maggie. I really appreciate it.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jocelyn crossing her arms as Maggie lets him go again and looks at her girlfriend.

“Don't give me that look, Jocelyn.”

“I'm not giving you anything. It just would've been nice to have been informed on any guests coming to my house.” She raises her eyebrows at Maggie.

“Our house.” Maggie snaps back and Jocelyn scoffs.

“I- I can leave if it's inconvenient for you.” Olly stammers uncomfortably.

“You're staying.” Maggie grabs him by the shoulder.

“Yes, stay. I don't have a problem with you being here, just with the missing communication between your boss and me.”

Jocelyn gives Maggie a serious face as they look at each other. The stare-off ends by Maggie sticking out her tongue and Jocelyn breaking into a smile accompanied by a little shake of the head.

“You are insufferable. Just get to work.”

Maggie triumphantly raises her chin into the air and leads Olly over to the table she was sitting at earlier. Olly sighed relieved when the barrister's face finally softened and she welcomed him into her home.  
The two journalists sit down, Olly pulls out his laptop and turns it on. Maggie has gone back to arranging articles for the final print when she notices the young man staring blandly at his screen.

“What is it?”

“I just got an email that's reminding me, or well, my mother, of another payment that's due very soon. But she won't be able to pay since she's just lost so much money again. I'm so tired of it all.” He leans back on his chair and buries his face in his hands, “I'm tired of living with her. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she can be such a pain in the ass. And I don't even get a break from her at work. Again, I'm glad she's working and that you gave her the job, but she does get on my nerves. I wish I could afford my own home and just move out of that house.” He runs his fingers through his dark hair and looks at Maggie, “Sorry, I didn't want to unload all my problems like that.”

“It's fine, petal. We all need to let off some steam every now and then, I understand that. I'm sorry she's being so reckless and involuntarily pulls you into her horse shit. Maybe she needs therapy or something like rehab.”

“Well, last time she said she's getting help she just kept on gambling anyway. I don't know what to do. She's unteachable. It's like she doesn't want to even try to change. In the beginning I used to get so mad at her and screamed at her whenever her addiction got her, us, into trouble again, but I've gotten numb to it. I've accepted I can't do anything to make her see that she's throwing not only her own life away but harming others as well.”

Olly exhales and his shoulders hang low. There are tears piling up behind his eyes from all the emotions that just rose up inside him thanks to what Lucy puts him through. Maggie gives him a look of commiseration before standing up and walking round to him. She takes his hand and pulls him up into her arms.

“We're going to come up with a solution, I promise. There must be something we can do.”

“Thank you, Maggie, but you really don't have to burden yourself with this.” Olly speaks into her hair.

“No, no. I want to. I can't have my best and only reporter be so beaten down. It might affect his work performance in the end. And we can't have that.” She holds him in front of her and smiles warmly. Olly laughs shortly and nods.

“Listen, you can always talk to me, okay? And you're always welcome here if you need a break from home.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I hope I won't have to take the offer too often… I don't want to annoy Jocelyn.” His eyes leave Maggie as said person passes through the room at the same moment.

“Speak of the devil...” Maggie grins at her.

“Don't want me what?” Jocelyn asks before narrowing her eyes at the editor.

“I just said I don't want to be an annoyance. To... you. Because Maggie offered I could come here if I ever need a break from home. I hope I won't need to, though.” 

Olly bites his lip a little. His heart has been jumping when he heard Maggie's offer. He's come to grow very fond of her over the years, of her rigid and yet loving and caring ways. She's always trying to help everybody and at times she almost feels like a second mother to him. One he can actually rely on and ask for help instead of the other way round.  
But facing Jocelyn now his heart is calm again. She's still somewhat intimidating even though he's seen her being soft with Maggie plenty of times now.

“I see I'm not being included in any decisions concerning my home anymore. Maybe I should just open up the front door and place a sign outside that says 'All welcome!'.”

“Petal, come on. You're not going to deny the boy some peace when his mother acts like a child again, are you?”

“If you'd let me speak...” Jocelyn looks sternly at her girlfriend, “Because of course I won't. Because all are welcome, I'd just like to know if possible.” She turns to Olly, “I know about your mother and, rest assured, you wouldn't be an annoyance. If my mother had been that way I would've loved a safe place to stay, I'm sure. And if we can offer that, then feel free to use it, alright?” Now her stern face turns into a kind one.

“Thank you, Jocelyn. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this gesture.” Relieved he smiles back.

“Oh, it's nothing. I couldn't have denied her anyway. She wouldn't have let me. Because she likes you too much and I like her too much.”

Maggie walks up to Jocelyn and kisses her cheek. 

“And thank God you do.”

The women gaze lovingly at each other before Jocelyn continues her way to the kitchen, leaving the journalists alone again.   
Olly sits back down and looks at his boss with a smug grin.

“Because you like me too much?”

“Don't pride yourself too much on that. I like you.” Maggie looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, come on, it sounded like more the way she said it. Putting it equal with how she likes you...” He still looks smugly at her as she sits down.

“What do you want to hear, hm?”

“Well, let's be honest. I started with my mother being a nag and needing a quiet place, now elaborate on how you like me, please. To boost my ego?”

“You don't need that, petal. But alright, I guess there's no way of escaping this. I'm very fond of you, Oliver. You're on your way to being a fantastic journalist and you're a great help. There are times where I could smack you for not being careful enough or whatever, but overall I'm very glad to call you my protégé. I care a lot about you.”

“That's so nice of you, Maggie. Thank you. You really think I'm good at my job?”

“Absolutely! You still need to learn some stuff but you definitely have it in you.”

“Well, thank you so much. That surely cheered me up. And… I care about you, too.” His tone becomes a bit more timid.

“Do you?” Maggie sits back on her chair and crosses her arms with an interested expression.

“Yeah. You've been in this profession for so long now and you're just brilliant at what you do. I admire you, honestly. But you're also an amazing person. You're just there for everyone and care so much. For me, too. Like today. I'm really thankful for that. This is prolly gonna sound cheesy now but sometimes you've felt like a mother to me. When you've cheered me up, given me motivation and even when you order me around. Things you sometimes do more than my biological mum. So, thanks for all of that, I guess.”

Maggie listens closely to every word he said, waiting for the probable punchline that never comes.

“Oliver, you're going to make me emotional if you keep talking. I don't know what to say… except for, you're welcome and any time. It's just who I am, I suppose. Big heart beating in this old body.” She smiles warmly.

“Let me give _you_ a hug, now, please?” 

Olly gets to his feet and Maggie doesn't refuse his request. He wraps his arms tight around the small woman who rubs her hand up and down his back.

“What's going on here?” Jocelyn mumbles nibbling on a biscuit and looks at the hugging pair, “I thought you wanted to work.”

“Well, sometimes life interferes. And it becomes more important to put the cards on the table for once. Am I not right?” Maggie draws out of the hug.

“Totally.”

“Hm… okay.” Jocelyn chews and looks at the two of them expectantly.

“Thanks to you, my love, he wanted to know if I really like him as much as you made it sound and now here we are.” Maggie shrugs and moves closer to Jocelyn to wrap her arms around her waist.

“You're welcome?” The barrister looks into her blue eyes with a slightly confused look in her own.

“Yes, thank you.” Maggie kisses the tip of her nose, then takes a bite from the biscuit still in her hand.

“Oi! Get your own.” Jocelyn stretches her arm into the air away from her girlfriend.

“I will. Olly, do you want one, or more, too?” She turns around.

“Would love to, thank you, mu...aggie.” He presses his lips together, hoping they didn't notice his mistake.

Maggie eyes him with one raised eyebrow and a smile on her face before disappearing into the kitchen. Jocelyn comes up to him.

“I meant what I said earlier, you're always welcome.” 

Kind eyes look into his from under hooded eyelids and he returns her smile.

“Thank you.”

Then Jocelyn shortly strokes his arm on her way out and leaves him standing at the table. Olly keeps smiling at himself and looks out of the window. He wouldn't have thought his day could improve by quite so much in so little time. He feels loved. By Maggie but also Jocelyn. Gratefulness spreads in his chest as he waits for Maggie to return, ready to finally get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Something kind of unrelated now: I became aware of the option to upload photos on here. I have been trying to practice my drawing during the last few weeks in different ways, using Maggie and Jocelyn a lot, and wondered if anyone would be interested in some visual content in the form of mediocre drawings? If so, let me know and I'll happily share some stuff :D


End file.
